The aims of this study are to evaluate the efficacy and safety of LCP supplemental Preemia SMA in preterm infants during the first year of life. The efficacy objectives are to determine the effects of LCP supplementation to infant formula on infant's growth and on blood phospholipid fatty acid composition. Serum chemistries, complete blood count, and urine analysis will be performed during the period of LCP supplementation for safety assessment.